wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Ready To Wiggle
"Get Ready to Wiggle" is the first Wiggles song ever written and recorded. It first appeared in their 1991 self-titled debut album,The Wiggles. It's also the theme to the show and deleted from The Wiggly Big Show 1999 video. Recordings *The Wiggles (album) - 1991 *Wiggle Time - 1993 *Wiggle Time (re-recording) - 1998 Appearance ''Video Performances'' *''ABC for Kids Video Hits '''-'' Anthony Field plays drums, Murray Cook plays electric guitar, Greg Page sings, Jeff Fatt plays keyboard and Phillip Wilcher plays trumpet. *[[ABC For Kids: Live In Concert|ABC for Kids: Live In Concert]][[ABC For Kids: Live In Concert|'' ]] - The Wiggles sing into their microphones while everyone from the show joins in. This is the first concert version of "Get Ready to Wiggle". Murray plays acoustic guitar. *[[Wiggle Time (video)|'''''Wiggle Time]] - In this version, the lyrics are re-sung, while the music is slightly different. The Wiggles are in their current colour-coded shirts (Anthony is wearing a green polo. *''Yummy Yummy ''- This is where it's played during the opening sequence (The original version from the 1991 album). *[[Wiggledance! Live in Concert|''Wiggledance! Live in Concert]] -This is another concert performance of "Get Ready to Wiggle" with Murray playing acoustic guitar and Jeff plays the keyboard over backing track. *[[Wiggle Time (re-recording)|Wiggle Time'' (re-recording)]] - The song is re-recorded, while the instrumental arrangement from Wiggledance Live in Concert is played with some instruments cut out. In this version, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus appear while they're joining The Wiggles to dance to the song. *[[The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video|''The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video]] - The Wiggles and their friends in puppet modes. At the end, they are shown in a Brady Bunch style. *[[Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video)|'Splish! Splash! Big Red Boat ']]- Performed on the beach with the Wiggly Dancers. ''Album Tracks *The Wiggles *Wiggle Time Album ''TV Apperances'' *Mister Moose's Fun Time Get ready to wiggle. We've been ready for so long. Get ready to wiggle. When you wiggle, you can't go wrong. Get ready to wiggle. Wiggle will make you big and strong. Get ready to wiggle. Wiggle to this song. Wiggle to this song. (The Wiggle Friends arrive) Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle your fingers high in the sky. We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes. We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose. We're ready to wiggle. Come on, wiggle all ten toes, wiggle all ten toes. Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum. Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum. Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum. Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-dum. We can wiggle and wiggle. Wiggle at home without a care. Wiggle and wiggle. Wiggle on your runaway teddy bear. Wiggle and wiggle. Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea. Wiggle and wiggle. Wiggle along with me. Wiggle along with me. (The Wiggles leave to get in their shaking clothes) Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. Whoo! (The Wiggle Friends leave and The Wiggles arrive in shaking clothes) '' ''Deleted 2006 Transcript Also See "Get Ready To Wiggle" music video Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Wiggly Play Time songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:1991 Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1991 songs Category:1998 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Let's Wiggle songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs